The binding of Mg2+ to albumin and its relationship to CA2+ was studied using a continuous flow dialysis technique developed in the laboratory. At high concentration of Mg2+, a negative correlation exists between the concentrations of Mg2+ and CA2+, but at low concentrations of Mg2+, the converse is true. A ion-specific electrode for magnesium was being developed. Mag-quin-2 is being utilized to measure free Mg2+.